Fade away
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: During the summer, Draco and Hermione start a relationship, but he ends it before the start of 7th yr to protect his reputation. Hermione becomes depressed and takes a potion, Draco has three months to find her and change her mind. R&R HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

_It's over_

"So its over then? All summer we've been together, no arguments between us – having a great time, and you end it? What the hell am I missing here?"

"Hermione, did you think that we would actually continue this when school started? I have a reputation to uphold – I'd be black listed for being with you."

"I guess you haven't changed Draco, I really thought you had." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Look, it was fun while it lasted, but we both have to represent our house's this year. We cant very well share a common room as head boy and head girl, and have people know that we've been shagging this summer – we'd lose respect from everyone."

Hermione didn't reply to this, she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away from him.

Three days later, it was the first day of school. They were now 7th years and ready to take on the world, all but one. Hermione had remained silent the entire train ride, not sitting with anyone. No one had seen her arrive at the train station and pass the car that Harry, Ron, Ginny and a few other Gryffindors were sitting in. She slumped into the first empty car she came to, squashed herself close to the window and covered herself with a blanket, falling asleep.

The train pulled into Hogwarts and the students quickly made their way to the great hall. Hermione had woken up due to the sudden stop of the train. While the others quickly made their way up to great hall, Hermione followed slowly behind them.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore started "I hope that this year will bring many changes. For the first time, our head boy and girl are from different houses. I hope this will bring some unity between the rival houses so that we can make this year enjoyable for everyone." he paused while the students grumbled about house unity, they were happy with the way things were. "I would like to announce Draco Malfoy as head boy" the Slytherin table erupted into cheers along with some girls from the other houses. "Head girl is Hermione Granger" a few claps were heard around the hall, making Draco look around, "T_he Gryffindors should be cheering the heads off_." He thought to himself. He spotted Hermione at the end of the table, alone. Harry and Ron gave her a look of hate and turned back to Dumbledore.

The announcements went on for another ten minutes, before everyone was given permission to dig in to the meal provided.

Draco was confused at the reaction she had received but figured she was just sulking at their break -up from a few days earlier – without another thought, he continued to eat and talk to his fellow slytherins, who were patting him on the back for making head boy.

As everyone started to slow down on eating Dumbledore stood, "I would like Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to meet me in the front once you've finished," Hermione had finished long before everyone else and went to the front towards Dumbledore. Draco followed her with his eyes, watching how members of her own house were making comments to her, and by the look on her face, they weren't pleasant. Yes he had broken up with her, he had to much to lose by being with her, but it didn't mean he hadn't fallen in love with her. Breaking up with her was hard for him to do, they actually got on very well and when he was with her, he felt alive – he could be himself around her. Seeing how she was being treated upset him, he just couldn't show it.

Hermione greeted Dumbledore with a small smile.

"How was your summer Ms. Granger?" he asked with a smile

"It was okay I guess, I'm just glad to be back here."

"Very well, Your dorm is on the 4th floor behind the portrait of the black knight. The password is Dragon wings. Your room should be easy to find" He finished while patting her on the back.

Hermione left the great hall, apparently heading for the shared dorm. Draco had met with Dumbledore and received the same instructions as Hermione and left for the dorm, He wanted to know why everyone was treating her the way they were.

Once he had arrived inside the dorm, he was surprised to find himself alone. He search the dorm but Hermione was nowhere in sight. "I'll just wait on the couch until she gets here" he said to himself, and wait he did, finally falling asleep around Midnight.

Draco woke the next morning, Hermione had been there, but must have left for class already. He rose from the couch, muscles stiff and sore from sleeping the entire night on the couch. The first class was potions, maybe he could corner her there. He dressed quickly and made his way down to the dungeons.

Hermione had indeed already made it down to class and once again was sitting towards the back alone. The rest of the class filled in, leaving the seats next to her empty. A few minutes after sitting down, Snape made his way to the front of the class.

"Can anyone tell me what use a newts heart has when used in a potion?"

The class remained silent as all eyes drifted to the back where Hermione sat. She didn't raise her hand or blurt out the answer, she merely looked down to the desk.

"Anyone?" he asked with more force, "Surely Ms. Granger knows the properties,"

Hermione shook her head "I'm sorry sir, I cant answer that." briefly lifting her head to meet eyes with the professor. He scowled at her and started to explain the use of newts heart. When the class ended, Hermione shot from her seat and walked from the class quickly. Draco stood to follow her, but by the time he made it to the hallway, she was nowhere in sight once again.

The weeks had passed by since the beginning of school, Hermione remained secluded from everyone, eating alone, sitting in class alone, always walking alone. Draco had hardly seen her as she spent most of her time in the library or locked in her room. He had managed to speak to her a few times, but her answers were short and she always interrupted him saying she had to go.

It was just days before Christmas holidays, where students would be heading home to spend time with their family. Everyone was packed and ready to go, Draco figured he would corner Hermione on the train and try to make up with her. He had been feeling horrid at his actions, each time he would see her, he would long to hold her, tell her he was sorry, to tell her that he didn't care about his reputation any longer – that she was what he wanted, and the train ride would be the perfect place.

He arrived at the loading area early, that way he could follow her on the train and talk to her immediately. Students piled onto the train, but Hermione was no where to be found. Figuring she might be staying behind, he took off back to the castle and up to their dorm.

"Hermione" he yelled as he searched the room "Come on your going to miss the train" he was met with silence. He went to her room thinking she could be asleep, but the room was empty. He decided to search her room for anything that could lead him to her. When he opened the bathroom door, the first thing he noticed was a cauldron, still slightly warm. Walking closer, he could see a glass where someone had drank the potion and left everything else there. Draco gathered the ingredients left on the counter and ran to the dungeons to ask Professor Snape what they could be used for.

"Professor" he called as he opened the door to the class room.

"Mr. Malfoy, the train left ten minutes ago, what are you doing here?" with a slight growl to his voice.

"I need you to look at these ingredients and tell me what potion they can make."

Severus moved closer to Draco to examine the ingredients. "Draco, where did you find these?" he asked in a rushed voice.

"I found them in Hermione's bathroom next to a cauldron of Black potion."

"Where is she?" he asked grabbing Draco's shoulders

"I don't know, I waited for her on the train and when she didn't show, I went back to our rooms, she wasn't there, but I found these."

"SHIT" professor Snape yelled as he threw the ingredients against the wall.

Draco suddenly felt panic set in, "What was the potion?" he asked in a shaken voice

"Have you ever heard of the Black potion."

Draco shook his head, but the tone of the professors voice was making him more worried.

Severus sighed, "The black potion is also known as the fade into nothing potion, The maker will drink the potion three months before they essentially plan to just fade out of existence, its a form of suicide that is controlled, the drinker has three months to change their mind by drinking the antidote."

"What happens if they don't take the antidote?"

"Their body will physically fade away as the person dies, once the person appears to be transparent, they have only hours to take the antidote."

Draco felt like he couldn't breath, never did he think she would go so far as to do something stupid like this. "I've got to find her" he stood completely panicked.

The professor nodded and they took off to the dorm to search for clues to where she could have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

Draco felt like he couldn't breath, never did he think she would go so far as to do something stupid like this. "I've got to find her" he stood completely panicked.

The professor nodded and they took off to the dorm to search for clues to where she could have gone.

Now:

Draco and Snape had essentially tore her room apart, looking for anything that could help find her. Drawers had been gone through, mattress's flipped, books shaken, there wasn't much left, but both men pressed on. They had search for an hour before Draco finally plopped down on the bed.

"There's nothing here, what do we do next?" he asked slightly defeated.

"The only thing we can, we need to go to Dumbledore and tell him what we know." Snape replied

The duo made their way to the headmasters office to explain the situation and to see if he had any ideas.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should have been on the train over an hour ago." the headmaster said while sitting across for the two waiting men.

"I know sir, but something has come up and I need your help." Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"Hermione has become, withdrawn, secretive and completely unlike herself since this summer, I've tried to talk to her, but she brushes me off. I went looking for her today, to see if she would take me back and start over."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Draco

"what do you mean take you back?" he asked with raised eyebrows

"Hermione and I dated all summer, I broke up with her a few days before school... to save my reputation." saying the last part in a whisper.

"I wasn't aware of that." the old man stated, "Are you aware that her parents were killed the day before school, in a car wreck."

Draco paled, and shook his head no.

Severus cleared his throat, " If I may interrupt, we need to get on with the main reason we are here." he waited for the go ahead before he continued. "Mr. Malfoy searched Hermione room looking for her when she didn't show for the train, he didn't find her but did find a potion in the bathroom. He brought the potion to my room to find out what it was."

Draco stood, "She took the black potion sir"

Dumbledores eye's went wide. "The fade into nothing potion?"

"The very same headmaster." Severus answered.

"I suggest you make a trip to the burrow, they may know where she is." He paused "Ms. Granger did leave me a note saying her holidays would be extended till mid January."

"We have till March 23rd to find her before she" Draco gulped as he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Come Draco, we need to get to the burrow." Severus said as he walked to the fireplace.

The men stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder as Severus shouted "The Burrow." the green flame grew in size and the men vanished, landing in the Weasleys living room.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Malfoy?" Ron yelled

"He is here with me Weasley, we just need to ask you a few questions." the professor spat

"Fine, what do you need to know?" he asked in a bored voice

"Have you any idea where Ms. Granger has gone for the holidays?" Snape asked, Ron shook his head.

"No idea, in case you haven't noticed, none of us talk to her anymore."

"Why did you stop talking to her?" Draco asked

Ron laughed, "She didn't tell you? Oh thats rich."

"tell me what?" Draco asked getting angry.

"We found out about your relationship a week before school. We essentially told her she had to choose – you or us, and she chose you, saying she loved you or something around those lines."

"Why would you make her choose?" Draco yelled, now feeling horrible that he broke it off from her.

"Because we didn't want her around you, we don't trust you." Ron said back in an angry voice.

"As much as I could watch this argument all day, I'm afraid time is of the essence. Mr. Weasley, do you happen to know of any family she may have gone to?"

"No just to her parents house."

Draco snarled " Her parents were killed the day before school." it was Ron's turn to pale.

"I – I didn't know" he stuttered out.

"Yeah well, we were all pretty shitty towards her, You made her choose a week before school, I broke up with her three days before school and then her parents are killed the day before school, she lost everyone within a weeks time."

"Bloody hell, I didn't know any of that." he paused "Why are you looking for her anyways?"

"Because she took a potion called the black potion." Draco said

"The suicide potion?" Ron squeaked, Draco nodded.

"Harry" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, "get down here", within minutes Harry and Ginny had come down to the room.

"Do either of you have any clue to where Hermione could have gone for the Holidays?"

Harry shook his head no but Ginny nodded yes, "Her journal accidentally got mixed in my things, I believe she went to Visit Viktor."

"I need that journal Ginny, Hermione's life depends on it." Draco said in a whisper.

Harry took in what Draco had just said "What do you mean her life?"

"I'll explain it to you later Harry" Ron said in a low voice

Ginny came back down with the black journal in her hand and handed it to Draco.

"Come Draco, we need to go through this and see what we can find."

Draco and Severus left the burrow and went outside to apparate, neither caring to use the floo again.

As they approached the apparation point, they could hear Harry yell "What do you mean suicide?"

Draco looked to Severus and apparated back to Hogwarts to investigate the contents of the journal.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Draco and Severus left the burrow and went outside to apparate, neither caring to use the floo again.

As they approached the apparation point, they could hear Harry yell "What do you mean suicide?"

Draco looked to Severus and apparated back to Hogwarts to investigate the contents of the journal.

Now:

Draco decided he would read the journal for any clues and only tell Severus if there was anything of interest. He sat down on Hermione's bed, wanting to feel close to her even if she wasn't there. He decided he would look for a date close to when they started dating. He flipped through the pages , finally coming to a date he recognized. He sat back and started to read:

_June 13_

_Today I ran into Malfoy, no clue what he was doing at a muggle party, but none the less, we didn't argue with each other. I was shocked to have an actual conversation with him without the word mud blood spilling from his lips once. He told me he changed and didn't really think of the blood difference anymore. I guess he's cute in his own way...only time will tell._

He flipped through a few more pages before finding another date:

_June 23_

_I ran into Draco today in muggle London, he actually wanted to be around me which was a surprise in itself. We spent almost the entire day together, resulting in him asking if I would date him. I figured he's changed so I said yes._

Draco smiled remembering that day, she had introduced him to muggle bowling and he found it cute the way she would jump up and down when she knocked all the pins over, yelling she got a strike. He flipped the page, decided he needed to continue:

_July 24_

_Wow, its been a while since I've written in here, I guess I've just been busy with Draco. If someone would have told me I would end up dating Draco Malfoy when we were at school, I'd probably laugh at them, but now – things are different, we actually have tons in common, not to mention he has an actual brain and I can hold a conversation with him. Things are great right now._

He smiled at the entry but flipped the page.

_August 25_

_Ron and Harry found out about me and Draco, needless to say, they were less then thrilled. They made me choose between them or Draco. I felt the whole situation was silly, and couldn't see breaking it off with Draco just because y friends didn't approve. I'm sad, but at the same time I think they will come around, after all, I love them in a different way then I do Draco, yes I wrote it, I love Draco Malfoy._

Draco could feel his heart stop, the guilt he had before only intensified as he read her private thoughts._"She loved me"_He thought to himself. He flipped the page knowing what was more then likely on it, but he needed to read it:

_August 28_

_Draco dumped me today, said he didn't want to hurt his reputation by being seen with me, funny how things work out – a week ago I had two best friends and a boyfriend, now I have no one but my parents, thank merlin for parents. My mum has been trying to comfort me today, I finally told her why I was crying, all she could say was that none of them deserved me and as much as I know shes right, I miss all three of them._

_September 7_

_Do you know how it feels to have everything you love vanish from you? I'll tell you, it sucks. My parents died in a wreck the day before I left for school. I miss them terribly and I don't even have anyone who can comfort me. My friends wont talk to me, and have some how made almost all of the other Gryffindors ignore me as well, some even calling me traitor for dating a slytherin. Draco hardly speaks to me, I just feel my world has crashed down taking everything I care for with it. This whole situation just sucks. I just want my life back, I want my parents back, only they seemed to love me unconditionally._

Draco leaned back on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "_I was such an idiot"_ he said to himself, he tried to stop the tears coming from his eyes but couldn't. He did love her, but chose to ignore his feelings – he still loved her and was going to get her back.

Draco lay there, crying softly for Hermione, her life had been turned upside down , and she had no body. He pulled himself up after about 15 minutes and flipped the page:

N_ovember 28_

_I've been so depressed I haven't written in this thing forever, but my depression should end soon. I have been doing some research and found a potion that will take me away from all of this. It takes 15 days to brew, so ill start on December 8__th__, I need time to get the ingredients anyways._

_December 8_

_I started the potion today as well as my plan of action, I plan to drink the potion on the 23__rd__ of December while everyone else is heading for home. I plan to spend the Holidays with Viktor, spend some time with him before I'm gone, I've asked Dumbledore to allow my holidays to extend so I can visit a few other friends and get thing in order. I will all be over soon, I wont have to choose between people, I wont be there, seeing people die and nobody will have to watch out for their reputation, if everything goes to plan, I'll simply fade away and nobody will even notice._

_December 22_

_Well its almost time to take the potion, it feels so good to know that this weight I've been carrying around for months will be over in a few more short months. I need to take a few things to Ginny tonight, a few books I borrowed over the summer before all hell broke loose. Oh well, I guess life __doesn't always end up how we planned, I'll be with my parents soon, the only ones who truly cared for me and that is the only thing keeping me going for the time being. _

Draco flipped the page, finding nothing else written, surly Ginny would have read this and known what she was planning, but if she did, why didn't she say anything to anyone. It just didn't make sense to him. He lay back thinking of all that were written in the little black book, trying to think of a battle plan. He closed his eyes, snuggling his face into her pillow where he could still smell her shampoo and fell asleep, he'd go to Severus in the morning to figure everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying to update my stories before christmas as I probably wont post till after. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a safe Holiday.

Last time:

Draco flipped the page, finding nothing else written, surly Ginny would have read this and known what she was planning, but if she did, why didn't she say anything to anyone. It just didn't make sense to him. He lay back thinking of all that were written in the little black book, trying to think of a battle plan. He closed his eyes, snuggling his face into her pillow where he could still smell her shampoo and fell asleep, he'd go to Severus in the morning to figure everything out.

Now:

Draco woke early the next morning and ran down to the dungeons, he needed a plan now that he knew where she was going and Severus was just the one to help him. He banged loudly on the door, which eventually opened to a groggy looking Professor Snape.

"I assume by you violent knocking on my door that you've found something of interest."

Draco nodded, "She's gone to visit Viktor Krum – I need to get there so I can keep an eye on her until she returns to Hogwarts, where I can talk some sense into her."

Professor Snape moved aside, allowing Draco to enter his rooms.

"I think I have an Idea to help you. Come in so we can discuss this further." Draco walked in a sat down, waiting for the professor to help him.

"I think it would be a wise idea to keep an eye on her, However , I don't think your presence should be known. She may just need time with her friends to make her change her mind."

Draco nodded "But how am I supposed to not be seen?" Severus stood and walked over to his store rooms, coming back with a small vial of red potion.

"Drink this and you will be able to turn invisible at will for about a month. I will send you to Krum's manor and it will be your job to follow her around closely. Being she has already gone there, I want you to leave immediately." Severus dug around in his robe and pulled out an old wooden button. "If you need to come back in an emergency, simply rub this button and it will bring you back to my rooms. I will tell the headmaster where you have gone."

Draco took the button slipping it in his pocket, he then downed the potion.

"All you have to do is think of being invisible and it will happen." Snape said before he sent Draco on his way.

Draco appeared several hundred feet from a large,gray, depressing looking manor. He would have thought it to belong to a dark wizard if he didn't know any better. He quickly made himself Invisible as he walked closer to the manor. Once he was about a hundred feet away he could hear the familiar giggle of Hermione somewhere up ahead. He continued to walk until he was only feet away from her and the tall, dark featured , good looking Bulgarian known as Viktor Krum.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Draco heard Viktor ask

"Yes I'm sure, I want to get over this fear, life's to short to be scared of things like this, besides, I trust you more then anyone."

"Okay lets go" he said with a smile while he steadied the broom for her to climb on.

Draco was shocked, he tried getting her to fly with him several times and she always flat out refused, but seeing her mount a broom with Viktor and watching him place his arms around her made his fist clench, even though he knew he had to right to her.

Viktor kicked off, sending the broom and Hermione in the air, she let out a scream, followed by a fit of laughter.

Draco watched as Viktor flew her slowly around until she got used to it, he could see Viktor whisper in her ear every few minutes, she would nod and the broom would go faster.

Thirty minutes later, Viktor and Hermione landed. "Finally" Draco said to himself and walked over to the pair. He noticed Viktor stay on the broom as Hermione dismounted and remounted facing him.

"If you get scared at anytime just let me know and I'll slow down." Draco heard Viktor say.

Viktor wrapped his arm around her protectively as she buried her face into his neck, he kicked off sending them flying through the air at top speeds, Hermione's arms wrapped around him tightly as they did flips, drops and even flew upside down for a while.

Draco had always been jealous of Viktor, being a seeker for a professional team at such a young age, having fame and girls falling all over him, but what was worse then that was the fact that even though Viktor had tons of girls after him, he chose Hermione to befriend and date. Seeing Viktor and Hermione embrace made him boil slightly under the surface.

The pair flew for hours before finally coming down for lunch. Hermione was giggling and shaking with excitement "That was the most fun I've had in a long time." she said as she jumped into Viktor's arms.

Viktor carried her into the house and into the kitchen, Draco close behind.

Draco watched as Hermione and Viktor made lunch together, it was like watching a well practice routine, they anticipated the others move and work efficiently together, Draco wondered why they even broke up in the first place.

They made their way to the large table and ate in relative silence, Draco realized he was hungry and would have to wait till they left the room before he could find himself something to eat.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as Viktor started to speak.

"I've updated the library knowing that you were coming here for a few weeks, and I even bought you a book I know you've been wanting."

Hermione's eye's lit up and she started to eat a little quicker, wanting to see the library and the new book, causing Viktor to laugh.

"What? I'm excited" she said as she stuffed the last bit of sandwich in her mouth. Draco was sort of thrown off on how she acted around him, she seemed to act like a different person, care free and full of life, she seemed very guarded when she was with him, but around Viktor she let loose and enjoyed things.

As soon as Viktor finished, she pulled him up and hauled him out the door towards the library. Draco waited till they were out of earshot and quickly made himself a sandwich, he knew they would be in the library for hours if Hermione had anything to do with it, altho he didn't picture Viktor to be much of a reader.

Draco search the manor for nearly an hour before finding the library, luckily the door was open allowing him quiet entrance. He looked around finding the top of Viktor head popping up from a large leather couch, but didn't see Hermione. He walked around to find her, laying down on the couch, her head in Viktor's lap, reading a book on the dark arts.

"So Hermione, are you enjoying the book?" Viktor laughed because she hadn't spoken a word since opening it.

"You know I do, I always enjoy these books, I have no access to them otherwise."

Draco was slightly disturbed at the idea of her and the dark arts, it just didn't seem to fit.

"I don't know why they don't want you learning these things back in England." Viktor said with a slight frown, "I'll teach you some things while your here if you'd like."

"That would be great, I've always been fascinated with the subject."

She and Viktor remained in the same position for hours, only leaving to eat dinner before returning back to the library. Draco was surprised to learn that Viktor liked to read almost as much as Hermione did and the two were happy just doing that.

Viktor was the first to close his book. "Come on Hermione, lets get cleaned up and head to bed – I plan to teach you quite a bit tomorrow."

Hermione closed her book and stood up with a stretch. "Sounds good to me." she said with a smile

Draco once again followed the two up the stairs where they separated into separate bedrooms to shower and ready for bed. Draco of course went in with Hermione and watched her get her things together for a shower. He relaxed in a chair, thinking of the difference in Hermione, the things he never knew, the way she seemed to be happier around Viktor then anyone else.

Hermione came out of the bathroom after her shower in a pair of girls boxers and a tight tank top. He watched as she brushed out her hair and climbed into bed. A sudden knock startled Draco from his thoughts as he wished he could crawl into bed with her and tell her he was sorry.

"Come in" she said as she sat up. Viktor walked in only wearing a pair of boxers and climbed in the bed next to her, making Draco furious.

"Hermione, I need to ask why you came to visit me and not your parents or Harry and Ron. I've been curious since your owl."

Hermione looked into the dark eyes staring at her and she started crying. Viktor pulled her close to him, trying to sooth her.

"I've had a really bad last few months." she managed through sobs "I started dating a guy during the summer, someone Harry and Ron hated." she stopped to get her breathing under control. "They made me choose between them and the guy, I felt it childish and chose the guy. A few days later, the guy broke up with me saying he needed to protect his reputation."

Viktor grew upset "What's the pricks name? He should have considered himself lucky to be with you."

"His names not important, I was just stupid and believed he changed for the better." she paused briefly, composing her thoughts " The day before I left for school my parents were killed in a car accident, leaving me alone with no one to comfort me. Harry and Ron wont talk to me, the guy I was dating only tried to talk to me when no one else was around and I essentially had no one."

Viktor pulled her into a tight hug, "You always have me, you know that." he held her, allowing her to cry into his bare chest.

Draco wished he wasn't such an ass, if he had not been thinking of himself she may have looked to him for comfort, he could have helped her through this, he could have prevented her taking that damned potion.

Hermione cried herself to sleep in Viktor's arms. He slowly laid her down and covered her up, as he walked to the door, he heard her small voice call for him.

"Viktor, please stay with me, I – I've needed comfort for so long and I have it in you."

Viktor was heart broken for the girl he considered his best friend, romantic feelings had faded out long ago, but their friendship grew beyond what either had ever expected. He didn't think twice before he crawled back into the bed with her and pulled her close, stroking her back as she fell back asleep, snuggled deeply into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

Viktor was heart broken for the girl he considered his best friend, romantic feelings had faded out long ago, but their friendship grew beyond what either had ever expected. He didn't think twice before he crawled back into the bed with her and pulled her close, stroking her back as she fell back asleep, snuggled deeply into his chest.

Now:

The next morning, Viktor woke Hermione up with a gentle nudge and kiss to the forehead, effectively waking Draco, who was sleeping in the chair in the process.

"Come Hermione, we need to eat the if you'd like we can practice some dueling."

Hermione smiled "I love a good duel in the morning."

"Should we have an all out duel or just a practice?" Viktor asked knowing what her answer would be.

"All out duel, I have some tension I need to release."

Draco sat in the chair with wide eyes, "_All out duel_" What the hell is this he thought to himself. Viktor left the room to change as Hermione started to change herself. Draco was confused at her choice of clothes, she put on some black jeans and a black tank top, sat on the bed to lace up her combat boots. Once her hair was tied up, she left for the dining room, followed by Draco.

When they arrived, Viktor was already waiting dressed much like Hermione was.

"Good gods Viktor" she said as she walked up to him and started squeezing his arms and running her hands over his back, "When the hell did you build so much better?" amazed at the muscular body beneath her hands.

"Ha, your to kind Hermione, you know its from when I practice with the team."

Draco looked down to his own body, realizing he had nothing on Viktor. "I need to work on that when I get back." he said to himself so quietly no one could hear him, Draco did have a good body, but Viktor was magnificent.

"I changed the dueling room a bit since you were last here, I added more trees and caves to make it more like a mission of sorts." Viktor smiled as Hermione lit up.

"I cant wait, I'm gonna kick your butt." She said while laughing.

They finish eating in silence as they finished their meal.

"Ready?" he asked

"Always" she replied and they set off down the hall to a pair of large wooden doors.

The three walked into the room and Hermione let out a squeal, "This is so awesome Viktor" as she jumped up and down like a crazy child at a petting zoo.

"Just to clarify, You don't want me to go easy on you?" He asked

"Nope, I can handle myself, too bad no one from school is watching, they all think me to be a wimp and a flat out book worm, after all, they have reputations to protect and ego's to uphold."

"Potter, Weasley and the Mystery guy?" he asked with a smile

"You got it. Shall we start?"

"five minutes to find you position before we begin."

They split up and went in different directions, Draco following Hermione. Draco wasn't thrilled with this at all, the "Dueling room" looked more like a wooded battle field, there were tall trees with bridges, caves, large rocks and secret passages everywhere, a person really could get hurt.

Hermione was walking into a cave where she knew a secret passage was, she moved with grace of a ballerina but with the strength and stealth of a trained mercenary. This frightened Draco a bit but he still followed, searching for a place where he could keep an eye on her without getting in the way. He found a tree that had a built in seat that had a view of the entire room, all he could do was sit and watch.

It didn't take long for things to begin, Hermione voice yelled with force "AVIS" and a flock of birds erupted from her wand in Viktor's direction.

"PROTEGO" was yelled in response from Viktor, causing the birds to disappear. The spell gave Hermione enough time to get away from Viktor.

"Flipendo" Viktor yelled as a jet of light flew from his wand, throwing Hermione back into a wall.

Draco jumped and grew furious at how strongly she was thrown, but didn't have time to think about that as her voice Yelled "STUPIFY" and Viktor flew back with the same amount of force.

The dueling went of for hours, both had been thrown, confused, flipped and anything else imaginable. Draco was in a tizzy the entire time, never had he seen Hermione show so much aggression or force in anything.

"Hermione" Viktor yelled "I think we've had enough for today, don't you think?" Viktor was worn out and knew he was slowing down.

"I agree, Truce?" she yelled in response

"Truce"

Knowing the fighting was over, Draco climbed down from his hiding spot and went towards Hermione and Viktor.

"Come Hermione, I've created a hot spring to relax out muscles" She nodded and followed him to the back corner of the dueling area. A large pool of steaming hot water was sitting in the corner, there were large trees surrounding it with rock shaped flat to hold their belongings.

"WOW, Viktor, It looks like a tropical rain forest in here."

"I thought you'd like it."

Viktor started to strip off his clothes with Hermione following his actions. Viktor slid into the water in only his boxers and Hermione in only bra and knickers.

Draco couldn't speak, he was absolutely astounded that Hermione the prude would strip almost naked around Viktor. He realized he really wanted to be in the spring so he stripped down his invisible clothes and climbed inside the spring with them.

"I must say Hermione, your body has filled out nicely as well." causing Hermione to blush and Draco to send a small wave of water in Viktor's face. "Don't look at her to closely Krum" Draco said to himself smiling as the expression Viktor had. Unfortunately Draco's plan backfired making Viktor think Hermione splashed him, so in turn, he splashed her causing an all out water war between the two.

Draco cursed himself silently as now Viktor wasn't only getting to look, he was getting tackled by the nearly naked witch. Every time Hermione and Viktor touched, a new wave of jealousy hit him, but nothing prepared for him for what Viktor did next. Viktor effortlessly plucked Hermione from the water and bent her over the side, smacking the squealing witch on her ass,

"I wouldn't do that Viktor." she managed to get out through her laughs "You know I like it rough."

Viktor let her go as he could no longer contain his laughter. Draco didn't find any of this amusing in the least, and wondered if Hermione really did like it rough.

Draco sat in silence as the pair calmed down and casually swam about the pool of water, he be damned if he lost his witch to the likes of Viktor, and the mental planning had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Oh and don't hate me for this chapter, I'm making Draco suffer for being an ass to her.

Last time:

Viktor let her go as he could no longer contain his laughter. Draco didn't find any of this amusing in the least, and wondered if Hermione really did like it rough.

Draco sat in silence as the pair calmed down and casually swam about the pool of water, he be damned if he lost his witch to the likes of Viktor, and the mental planning had begun.

Now:

The next week passed by quickly, with nothing more happening with Viktor and Hermione. Draco had finally started to relax. If was the first week in January and Draco couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts so he could start trying to change her mind. He had heard that she was leaving at the end of the week to go visit another friend for the second week before returning to Hogwarts.

It was a Wednesday night, Viktor had retired to his room, Draco had taken up his normal chair and Hermione climbed into the bed, all fell asleep quickly.

They hadn't been asleep more then three hours before Draco was woken up by Hermione sobbing into her pillow, he listened closely as he heard her voice.

"But I love him Harry" she whispered out through her first sob, there was only quiet sobbing for a few minutes and Draco was hurting, he wanted to climb into the bed and comfort her. He moved closer to the bed, wondering if he maybe kicked the bed or something that she would wake up and be taken away from the dream she was having.

As he pulled his leg back she started talking again " Why Draco? I thought you loved me." she asked and started to sob again, his heart officially breaking. He was in such a state over watching her thrash and sob, that he wasn't prepared for the blood curdling scream she let out.

As if on cue, Viktor came running through the door in his boxers and slid quickly into her bed, wrapping his arms around her making the shushing noises.

"Wake up Hermione, I'm here." he said to her softly while caressing her back. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and when she spotted Viktor, she lunged closer to him.

"I cant stand this anymore." she sobbed as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"What was the dream about?" he asked her softly

"About everything, from how Harry and Ron acted, to the guy who dumped me for his reputation" the she paused, pulling herself away from his neck. "It was also about my parents, I was dreaming of when the police came to my house to tell me they were dead." saying the last part in a strangled voice.

"Gods Viktor, I just want them all back, I want my parents, I want my friends, I want the guy."

she sobbed.

"Why don't you go visit your friend next week then come back and live with me, you know I will take care of you." he whispered into her ear. Draco's blood froze, if she agreed, he wouldn't get a chance to make things right, he wouldn't get a chance to change her mind.

"I'll think about it Viktor, I really will" she said as she wiped her eyes. She rested her head back on his bare chest, inhaling his scent, wanting to memorize it as the one person who would never shun her for her choices, the one person who would never be ashamed of her.

"Viktor, Have you ever just wanted to fade away, where you were no longer an inconvenience or an embarrassment to anyone?"

He snorted " And let them win !! never."

She chuckled into his chest, thinking of how much she really loved the man who was holding her.

"Do you love me?" she blurted out of no where. Viktor raised his eyebrow.

"Of course I do, what kind of a question is that?"

"A question I needed to ask, I feel so alone, so lonely...I need to feel loved."

She reached her hand up to his face and pulled him into a kiss. Draco was raging on the inside, but knew she just wanted what she had been neglected of for so many months. A connection to someone who loved her, someone who would make her feel like she was a human.

She pulled away and stared into Viktor's shocked eyes. " I know we stopped that part of our relationship... but I need you, just one more time, I need to feel your love the way we used to...I want you to make love to me as if I were going to vanish, never to be seen again." she finished with tears in her eyes.

He didn't respond with words, but pulled her into a long hard kiss.

"I would do anything for you Hermione." Viktor said as he pulled out of the kiss to remove her shirt.

Draco was pacing back and forth, he didn't like where this was leading, she was asking Viktor to be the last man she was with before the potion took complete effect. He glanced over his shoulder to what was happening, at some point they had stripped of all their clothes and he hadn't even noticed until that moment.

"Your choice Hermione, soft and slow or rough like it used to be." he said as he nestled himself between her legs.

"Like it used to be." she said with a slight pant in her voice.

Draco turned completely around, not wanting to see what was fixing to take place, what right did he have to stop her, he had been with Pansy and a few other girls since he broke it off with her.

He walked back to the chair and closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him, just thinking about how much he missed her and wanted to be part of her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

Draco turned completely around, not wanting to see what was fixing to take place, what right did he have to stop her, he had been with Pansy and a few other girls since he broke it off with her.

He walked back to the chair and closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him, just thinking about how much he missed her and wanted to be part of her again.

Now:

The rest of the week had passed quickly, much to Draco's happiness. It was hard to be in the same place as Hermione and Viktor after that night, as much as he tried, he had peeked once to see if it was really happening. He was jealous of Viktor because of his closeness with Hermione, a closeness he had never seen before and when the time came, he was more then happy to go deal with the second friend she was to visit.

Draco sat back and watched as Viktor embraced Hermione in a tight hug, placing small kisses on her forehead. There were tears streaming from her eyes as she hugged the man back for what she believed to be the last time.

As she stepped away from Viktor and prepared to apparate, Draco grabbed on to he back of her robes gently so he wouldn't be felt. (don't know if its possible, let me know)

"Remember Hermione, if it gets to tough you can live with me."

She gave a small chuckle, "I know Viktor, and I will keep that in mind." as she disappeared with a pop.

When they arrived at the destination, Hermione walked up to the large house and gave a dainty knock. They waited for only a few moments before the door opened and Hermione was swept into a huge hug by a good looking blond haired muggle named Jake.

"I'm so glad you came Hermione." he said excitedly as he continued to hug her.

"Jake, I cant breath." she laughed as he promptly placed her back down on the ground.

"Sorry, guess I just got excited."he replied as he ushered her into the house, closely followed by an eye rolling Draco.

"_Great, another guy to deal with for a week_." he thought to himself bitterly.

They reached a large sitting room and sat down.

"Got your list ready?" Jake asked

"Ready and set to go." she said with a smile

"Let me see it." Jake requested. As he looked down the list his eyes grew wider and wider

"Do you really plan on doing this all in one week?" He asked

"Of course, you only live once and you never know when its going to end." she replied

"Well if thats the case, I say we start off with a little sky diving followed by a overly fancy dinner."

Draco's eyes went wide, _"Sky diving?" _he thought to himself, as he walked behind Jake to see what else was on the list, as he read the rest, he assumed she had just gone nuts.

"Hermione, I know your parents left you with money, but you do realize how much this week is going to cost don't you?" Jake asked

"I don't need money, I just want to enjoy my life while I can." she replied. Jake shrugged, "Alright, get changed and I'll meet you in the car."

Hermione ran up the stairs to a room she knew well, Jake was one of her best muggle friends that she had grown up with and had spent many days with him. Draco had followed Jake out to the car, he needed to make sure he could get in without being noticed. Jake started the car, opened up the passenger door and back door for their things, then walked back inside to grab a few other things. Draco took his opportunity and crawled into the backseat, he had never been in a muggle car before and wasn't exactly feeling excited about it.

Hermione came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, holding a duffel bag with dinner clothes to change into. She went out to the car and chucked the bag into the back seat, effectively hitting Draco in the head at the same time.

"Did you grab some clothes for me?" Jake called from the door

"Yeah, dress pants and a shirt." she replied. Jake walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

"The best place to go is an hour away, they have the best safety record of all the places around here." He told her while getting in the car.

"Do we meet up with the pilot after we land?"

"Yeah, after we jump, he will fly down to the field and pick us up."

Jake started the car, causing Draco to jump a little, he didn't like this car business one little bit, especially since this was how Hermione's parents ended up dead.

They arrived at the sky diving place and hour and twenty minutes later. Draco couldn't wait to get out of the rolling death trap muggles called cars.

"ready to back out yet?" Jake asked with a chuckle

"Never" was all she replied as they got out of the car, Draco following quickly behind. Hermione and Jake talked to the Pilot and received the parachutes.

"I will tell you when to jump, as long as you do what your told, you will be fine." the pilot told them while collecting the money from Hermione.

As they boarded the small plane, Draco thought about waiting by the car, he didn't trust muggle machines, especially ones that flew without magic. The pilot helped them strap their Parachutes correctly and climbed into the pilots seat.

As they reached the desired altitude, the pilot gave them the signal to get ready.

"Remember, jump away from the plane and most important, remember to pull the damn cord." he yelled from the pilots seat. Draco walked to the open door and looked down, he couldn't believe she was going to jump out of a perfect good plane just for fun.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Jake asked

"Yeah, lets go." she replied.

Draco watched with horror as she walked up to the door and jumped, she was free falling with out magic and he was petrified. Jake walked to the door and jumped after her, his body falling at the same speed as Hermione's. He watched the two until they were out of sight then returned to his seat, anxious to land.

Hermione was the first to land, Jake only a minute behind her, they were jumping up and down, happy to have a perfect jump.

"That was a blast." she said to no one in particular as they spotted the plane coming in for a landing.

Draco was even more pale then normal, he was happy to see Hermione was fine, but wanted to get off the plane as soon as possible.

"That was a great jump" the pilot yelled from his seat, "come on so we can get you back to your car." he finished as Hermione and Jake climbed back aboard.

"Well thats one thing we can cross off the list." Jake yelled over the sound of the engines.

"Now to dinner and back home to relax for the night." She replied.

At that point, Draco wasn't even listening to the conversation, he had his eyes closed, willing himself not to be sick as the plane flew back to the starting spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"Well thats one thing we can cross off the list." Jake yelled over the sound of the engines.

"Now to dinner and back home to relax for the night." She replied.

At that point, Draco wasn't even listening to the conversation, he had his eyes closed, willing himself not to be sick as the plane flew back to the starting spot.

Now:

The week from hell was finally over for Draco, today they would be going back to Hogwarts where he could talk to her. Draco had officially decided that muggles weren't bad people, they were just fucking insane.

After the sky diving incident, they went to the most expensive restaurant and ordered the most expensive meals. The waiters were falling all over themselves trying to keep the couple happy, they knew she had money to burn.

The next day, they went into this huge balloon and used fire to lift them in the air. He remembered them calling it a hot air balloon ride. I wasn't as bad as the airplane, but he still wasn't thrilled.

The most upsetting for him was a demolition derby, he was in a car with Hermione as she drove and purposely crashed into other cars, laughing hysterically the entire time. He had crawled into the back seat, wondering why in the hell she would be crashing cars if thats how her parents died.

This morning they had gone to a huge toy store, buying over 400 toys and 100 teddy bears. The delivery truck arrived in front of an orphanage. Hermione, Jake and Draco made their way inside to talk to the people who were running things.

"Hi can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm here to make a donation for the children." Hermione replied.

Draco sat back and watched as the toys were brought inside the orphanage. Draco watched with a awestruck expression as she sat in the middle of the floor, spending time with each child, giving them a bear and a kiss. She would ask them their names and age, have a small conversation with them, then send them on their way so the next child could see her. The strangest thing was the children she had lingered on. One was a little boy, roughly the age of two. He had dark red hair and seemed to be shy, it only took her minutes to get him to open up. The second child was a blonde haired little girl around the age of one. She wasn't talking yet, but seemed to take an immediate liking to Hermione. She scooped up the little girl after she had given each child a bear and took her to the corner, Draco followed.

Hermione cradled the baby in her arms and started to sing to her. The baby had fallen asleep within a few minutes and Hermione began to cry. "You are the sweetest little girl, how anyone could have given you up I'll never know." Hermione continued to rock the little girl until she was approached by the little boy again.

"Mama?" he asked to Hermione.

"I'm sorry sweet guy, but I'm not your mum." She pulled the little boy into her arm and continued to sing to the two children. "I can feel the magic you two have, how did you ended up in a muggle orphanage."

Draco was heart broken once again, Hermione had spent a great deal of money on these children she didn't know, and now she was comforting two small children that weren't hers. Jake had approached her in that moment and sat down next to her and the children.

"What's a matter Hermione?" Jake asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"These two don't belong here, they aren't muggle."

"Adopt them then, you've still got enough money to take care of them."

"I would if Dumbledore would allow it, it's not like I have a family anymore. I would even change my mind on the..., well never mind, I would make sure they were always loved."

Jake may not have heard what she had almost said, but he did.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore when I get back to school, maybe he will allow me to adopt them, a least I would have someone who loves me."

"Hey, I love you." Jake replied, causing Hermione to chuckle a bit.

"I know you do, but this kind of love is different, it's hard to explain."

"I do know what you mean, just talk to Dumbledore, these children need someone like you."

Draco didn't stick around any longer, he knew she was coming back later that night, but he wanted to talk to Dumbledore himself. He disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts and made his way to Severus, he was ready to be visible again.

Severus gave him the potion to go back to normal, and after a quick chat, he left for Dumbledores office.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." the old man said with a smile.

"Hello sir, I know this is a bit rash, perhaps even rude, but I need your permission on something and don't have a lot of time."

"If its concerning Hermione, then out with it." Dumbledore replied.

"This morning we all went to an orphanage, I was invisible of course but I was part of everything. There are two small children in the muggle orphanage who Hermione said are of magic blood."

"Why are they in a muggle orphanage?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know and neither does Hermione, I'm thinking they may be muggle borns like herself."

"I see" was all Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, Hermione wants to adopt them, she slipped and said she would even change her mind on the potion if she was able to adopt them. She plans to ask you when she returns, but I wanted to ask you for permission first, this maybe our only chance at getting her to change her mind."

Dumbledore stood and walked closer to Draco. "How old are these children?"

"I believe the girl to be one and the boy to be two, I swear I will help her so she doesn't get behind on her school work, just please allow me to do this." Draco asked, practically begging.

Dumbledore sighed, " I will allow it on one condition. You two are to work together with these children, your school work will continue to stay at an acceptable level, and you will take on the responsibility of parents. If you agree to that, I will allow you to adopt and bring the children here."

Draco eagerly nodded and went to work on his plans. He went and bought everything the children would need, including cribs, clothes, toys and everything else the sales girl told him they would need. He brought the stuff back to the heads dorms and set everything up. Once Dumbledore had approved with everything he had purchased, he went back to the orphanage for the two children.

It took almost six hours to complete all the paperwork, luckily he had discovered that the woman in charge of adoptions was a squib when she recognized his name. Draco ensured the woman that he and Hermione would be good parents, despite their age and had more then enough money to provide for them. She knew in normal circumstances she would have sent someone so young away, but the fact that these children were of magical blood and needed to be in the wizarding world, she agreed to the adoption.

Draco had received their health records along what few belongings they had, and apparated the children to the gates of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting. The two men brought the children to the heads dorms and settled them in for the night. The children were excited from the days events and ended up falling asleep on Draco's chest, they seemed to crave the attention they had received today.

Some hours later, Hermione arrived to the heads dorm and gasped at the sight before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

Draco had received their health records along what few belongings they had, and apparated the children to the gates of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting. The two men brought the children to the heads dorms and settled them in for the night. The children were excited from the days events and ended up falling asleep on Draco's chest, they seemed to crave the attention they had received today.

Some hours later, Hermione arrived to the heads dorm and gasped at the sight before her.

Now:

Hermione walked slowly over to Draco and tapped him gently on the head.

"Draco, wake up." he slowly opened his eyes and looked to Hermione.

"You have some heavy duty explaining to do Mr. Malfoy."

"Fine, fine, I was expecting as much, but lets get these kids in their beds alright."

"Where are their beds?"

"The girl is in your room the boy is in mine."

She nodded and scooped the little girl into her arms. Draco slowly sat up and and carefully took the little boy to his room.

Once both made sure the kids were settled, they made their way back down to the common room.

"So you ready to tell me why those children are here?"

"Because you and I are their adoptive parents, they live here with us now."

"How did you know about them?" keeping her voice low so not to wake the kids up.

"Can we cut the crap for a minute and let me explain some things to you?" He asked

"Fine, start."

Draco rolled his eyes are her attitude, but he was also half expecting it.

"I came to find you the day we left Hogwarts for break, I wanted to apologize and ask you to take me back. I had been trying for weeks to talk to you but you always seemed to never want to talk or closed yourself up in your room. When you didn't get on the train, I walked back to the castle to find you, but instead I found the potion." He stopped talking to let it sink in that he knew she had taken the potion.

"I took a sample to Snape who told me what the potion did, To say the least I was upset and panicked. Snape and I looked for clues to find you and we landed at the burrow where Ginny gave us your journal. I tracked you to Krum's place and followed you around until earlier today."

"You had no right to follow me or interfere with my life, you gave that up to protect your precious reputation." she spat

Draco placed a silencing charm on the room so they didn't wake the children.

"I was a fucking idiot and I realized that, which is the reason I went looking for you that day. I don't care about my reputation, all I want is to have you back, regardless of who likes it or not." he yelled

"Do you really think it's that easy? You broke my heart Draco, I stood up to my friends and lost them along with the rest of the Gryffindor's over you. For months I have been treated as if I have the plague, getting comments on how I was a slut for a slytherin and how I betrayed everyone. I had no one Draco, I had no one to comfort me when I needed them the most. I didn't betray anyone, you all betrayed me."

"I know what we all did, I am ashamed of myself for treating you the way I did, but I cant take it back, as much as I want to I cant change things."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, "Draco, I don't want you back, I don't want anyone back but my parents. I just wanted to disappear and leave this miserable existence behind me."

"I want you to take me back, I want to be with you again but if I cant have you then I at least want you to take the antidote for that potion, Those kids connected with you and you know it, they need you, Take the antidote for them if nothing else."

Hermione fell silent as she thought about the kids sleeping in the next room. She knew she would stay alive for them, Draco was right, she needed them like they needed her.

"How did you even get them here?" she finally asked.

"I went to Dumbledore, begged him to let us adopt them and bring them here, I heard what you said about them having magic and you were right. The woman at the orphanage allowed us to be the adoptive parent because she felt they needed to be in the magical world."

"How did she know of our world?"

"She is a squib, she knew of my name and she of course knew you. She felt it in the best interest to allow the adoption. Legally, you are their mum and I am their father."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, "Can we talk about this in the morning, work everything out or whatever, I need time to think about all this."

"Fine, but I want to finish this conversation in the morning before we go down for breakfast, the children will have to go with us and I would like to have things worked out before Dumbledore questions everything."

Hermione nodded and went to her room. She stopped by the crib and looked at the sleeping blond haired girl.

"Sleep tight little one" she said as she pulled the blankets securely around the girls form.

The next morning Hermione was woken up by the cries of a baby. She pulled herself out of bed and walked to the crib. The little girls eyes lit up when she noticed Hermione.

"Morning baby" she said as she lifted the little girl from the crib and sat back down on the bed. The little girl fisted Hermione hair and squealed at her.

"I guess I need to figure out what your name is, I forgot to ask last night."

"Her name is Abby" Draco said as he came in with the little boy, "and this is Joey."

The little boy scrambled out of Draco's arms, trying to get to Hermione. Draco sat down on the edge of her bed and watch the kids gravitate towards her.

"Are you ready to talk, because I'm starving and I'm sure the kids are too." Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and made herself more comfortable.

"How are we supposed to do this? What are we supposed to do with them while in class?" she asked

"Dumbledore wants them with us, but said he would care for them during classes like potions and such where its not safe for them. We are supposed to work together and try to raise them as best we can."

"This is heavy duty Draco, do you realize the amount of responsibility this brings?"

"Of course I do, and I'm ready to handle it." he replied.

"Hermione, I meant what I said last night, will you please take the antidote...for the children." he asked, at this point he was willing to pull whatever strings he could.

"I will take the antidote for the children, but I want you to understand that I still don't want you back, not like that again."

Draco nodded but knew he wouldn't give up, as long as she took the antidote it would give him more time to win her back.

"Fine, I agree, just here, Snape brewed this." he said as he handed her the vial. She uncorked it and swallowed to contents down.

"Oh thats awful." she said with a gag "Come on, lets get Abby and Joey dressed, they are probably starving and I need to get the taste of that potion out of my mouth."

Draco stood and went to collect clothes for the kids, "I'll get them dressed so you can get dressed yourself." He said as he scooped up both kids and took them into the common room.

Hermione slumped down to the bed, "Well today is going to be fun, I wonder how many times I'm going to explain that Draco and I have adopted children."

She got herself dressed and met Draco in the common room, Joey had his hands out for her, so she pulled him from Draco and settled him on her hip.

"Ready?" she asked

"Ready"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know some of this chapter wasn't expected, I know it's not what would normally be expected, but if you read my stories you know this already. Enjoy...

Last time:

She got herself dressed and met Draco in the common room, Joey had his hands out for her, so she pulled him from Draco and settled him on her hip.

"Ready?" she asked

"Ready"

Now:

As they walked into the great hall silence fell throughout the room as eyes met with the sight of Hermione and Draco, side by side, each holding a child.

Dumbledore greeted them and ushered them to a small table that had two chairs and two high chair type seats. "I have informed the elves about our newest additions to the school. They will be making food for the children special to allow easier feeding."

"Thank you sir." Hermione replied as she placed Joey into one of the seats.

"Yes, thank you" Draco added as he placed Abby in the second seat.

"Not a problem Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I will be making an announcement to the students about the adoption that way it answers all the questions I can see swimming in everyones eyes."

"That would be great sir, I really didn't feel like answering a million questions." Hermione replied.

Dumbledore gave her a pat on the back and made his way to the podium.

"I have an announcement to make and I feel it would be wise if you all paid attention." He paused to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have adopted the two children you see with them. The boy is named Joey Malfoy and the little girl is Abby Malfoy. It is custom for the children to take the adoptive fathers name in a situation like this, but I can assure you that Ms. Granger is the adoptive mother. I would appreciate everyones cooperation in this as it is vital for the babies to not be subject to any of the spats that take place between houses. You will respect Ms. Grangers and Mr. Malfoys privacy as they work together to provide a family for these two abandoned children. You may resume your meals." Dumbledore made his way back to the head table as a bowl of pureed fruit appeared in front of Abby and a small plate of food cut in small pieces appeared in from of Joey.

The great hall continued to remain silent as they watched Draco pick up the small spoon and started to feed Abby.

"Have you done that before?" Hermione asked as she helped Joey with his small fork.

"No, but she seems to be surviving." Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione nodded but didn't return the laugh. "What classes to you have today?" she asked

"Charms and transfiguration"

"Same as me." she replied.

"It's been that way all year, didn't you notice before?" He asked

"Nope, just did my work and stayed in my room. I didn't pay attention to anything around me."

Draco sighed as he wiped the dribble from Abby's face. "Hermione, I really am sorry for treating you like I did. We had a good relationship going and I messed it all up."

"Look Draco, I need time. The Gryffindors I could care less about, but you, Harry, Ron and Ginny killed me on the inside. We have to get along for the children, but don't expect anything else."

"Are you saying you and I will never have another chance?"

"Not anytime soon. I took the antidote for the children and no one else. I've learn to not care about any of you as none of you seemed to care about me. If any of our relationships are going to improve it going to take time."

"I understand and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you." Draco said honestly

"mum, sip" Joey said as he pointed to her glass of juice. Suddenly two sippy cups of milk appeared at the table. Hermione handed him to cup which he drank immediately. Hermione had already finished her meal as Joey ate without assistance.

"Pass Abby to me so you can eat." Hermione suggested. He stood and moved the chair closer to Hermione so she could finish feeding her.

As Hermione finished feeding Abby, she could tell the little girl was tired again.

"When your finished eating we can take them back to the room for a short nap before classes. Abby looks tired."

"I think that would be a good idea considering Joey just yawned as well." Draco replied

After the four finished eating, Hermione scooped Abby up and Draco carried Joey. They left the Great hall and quickly made their way to their dorm. Draco took Joey and placed him in the crib in his rooms while Hermione sat on the edge of her bed to rock Abby to sleep. Draco started packing up the diaper bags for the day when he heard a knock on the door.

Draco opened the door and came face to face with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"what do you want?" Draco asked angrily

"We want to talk to Hermione." Harry spat just as venomous.

"She's trying to get Abby to sleep, I'll tell her you came by." Draco said as he started to close the door.

"Then we will wait." Ron growled as he pushed his way into the common room followed by Harry and Ginny.

"Just stay in the common room until she comes out, I have diaper bags to get together." Draco said as he walked away.

"What gives you the right?" Harry asked

"right for what?"

"What makes you think she would want to raise children with you after you dumped her for your reputation?"

"Your really one to talk Potter, You three dumped her because she was dating a slytherin."

"We asked her to choose because she was dating you...not just a slytherin." Ron added

"Oh yeah, that makes it all better. Look Potter, I was an idiot when I broke it off with her and I realize that. I also realized that I wanted her, not my reputation...I would do anything to turn the clock back to that day but I cant, all I can do is try to get her to forgive me."

"And what does your father say about adopting two muggle born children? What does your father say about you wanting to be with a muggle born?"

"I say it's his decision to make." A voice rang out from the door.

The group turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the door.

"Oh close your mouthes, you look like a school of gasping fish." Lucius said as he watch the four.

"How did you know I adopted Joey and Abby?" Draco asked as he walked closer to his father.

"The Orphanage forgot to send some of Abby's health records so they sent them to the manor."

"Are you telling me you don't have a problem with this?" Ron asked confused

"Why would I have a problem with my son giving two parent less children a future?"

"Oh thats a hard one, lets see, they are muggle born according to Dumbledore, They are not Malfoy blood line, Your a death eater, shall I continue?" Harry asked

"You forget Potter that when you defeated Voldemort, it was my information that helped. I might have made quite a few mistakes in my life, but I did the right thing in the end."

"So everything you believed for years went out the window with Voldemort?"

"Don't be stupid boy, I stopped believing that rubbish long ago but had to keep up appearances as long as Voldemort was around, I had a family to protect."

Harry huffed and sat back further into the couch.

"May I see the newest Malfoys?" Lucius asked Draco

"Joey is asleep, but you can follow me quietly." Draco replied as he walked towards his room.

Lucius peeked into the crib and let out a low laugh, " He cute but he looks like a Weasley."

"Don't insult him." Draco chuckled, "Abby is in Hermione's room, I'm sure she wont mind."

Lucius followed Draco to Hermione's room and knocked lightly

"come" she said in a soft voice

"Hermione, My father wanted to see Abby, and I should probably tell you that Harry and the Wealsey's are waiting in the common room."

"Ms. Granger, is it alright if I speak with you alone?" Lucius asked

"Sure Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied as she continued to gently rock Abby.

Draco walked back in the common room where he continued to pack the bags.

"Where's you father?" Ron asked

"He's talking to Hermione, I told her you were out here."

"You left them alone? What if he kills her or something."

"Weasley, you have nothing to worry about. She and my father became somewhat close over the summer and before you ask, yes, he knew we were dating."

Lucius sat down on the bed next to Hermione, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents Hermione."

"Thanks Lucius, I've had a rough couple of months"

"I can imagine, Dumbledore filled me in on everything a few moments ago." he paused to look down at Abby, "At least she looks like a Malfoy with the blond hair, Joey looks like a Weasley."

Hermione let out a chuckle

"yes, well, at least they have you for a grand parent...wow, never thought I'd say that."

Lucius laughed, "Ha ha, funny one Hermione."

"I try" she replied with a smile.

"Why don't you let me get Abby to sleep and you deal with those bone heads."

"Thanks Lucius." she said as she handed Abby to him.

"Hermione, I know what my son did was stupid, I told him as much, but I honestly believe he realized the mistake he made."

"I believe him when he says he's sorry, I really do, but I need time to sort my life back out before I decided anything in that area."

"I understand, now go deal with your friends before they think I've killed you or something, I can handle a baby trust me."

Hermione gave Lucius a nod and walked out of the bedroom to face her old friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

I believe him when he says he's sorry, I really do, but I need time to sort my life back out before I decided anything in that area."

"I understand, now go deal with your friends before they think I've killed you or something, I can handle a baby trust me."

Hermione gave Lucius a nod and walked out of the bedroom to face her old friends.

Now:

"You wanted to see me?" she asked in a bored tone as she walked into the common room.

Harry was the first to jump up, "Hermione, what in the hell were you thinking taking a potion like that?"

"Why not? Not like I had anything to look forward too." she replied

"We would have apologized at some point." Ron stated

"At some point?" she asked with a laugh, " and at what point would that be, you three single handedly alienated me from the gryffindors, you three wouldn't speak to me, you three couldn't give a rats ass what happened to me and I'm pretty sure that if Draco hadn't found out the potion, you would have never thought about me until I vanished."

"Hermione, were sorry, we never meant for this to go so far." Ginny finally spoke.

"It should have never been a problem in the first place, for years I have stuck by you, helped you with school work, helped you fight Voldemort, but when I start dating someone you didn't approve of you ditched me, threw me to the side like a piece of common trash."

"I would have never happened if you didn't choose to date Malfoy." Ron yelled, not liking the fact the she was right about everything.

"It was my right to date whoever I wanted, I never told you three who you could date and who you couldn't, but you had the right to tell me? I could have handled Draco dumping me, I could have handled things better in general if I had friends that stood by me, instead, I was left without anyone, I was left to grieve the death of my parents without a single person to comfort me and to make matters worse, you turned my own house against me, leaving me little hope of find one person who could help me through this mess."

"Hermione, give us a chance to make it up to you, give us a chance to show you how sorry we really are." Harry pleaded.

Hermione looked at the three sitting on the couch and shook her head, "I am going to tell you the same thing I told Draco, I need time to sort out my life, the four of you hurt me beyond anything I ever expected and easing a pain like that will take time. Right now, all I want to do is concentrate on Abby and Joey, along with my school work." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "I think it's time for you three to leave, I have things I need to do before class."

Hermione turned and left the room without another word, leaving the three gryffindors in a stunned silence.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the rest of the week, Hermione stayed to herself, only communicating with others if she had to. She could be seen sitting alone most times, the children the only ones she would let close enough to openly communicate with, the only ones she would show any feeling towards. She refused to be hurt again.

Harry, Ron and Ginny tried to talk to her several times and she would only give them short answers or just enough to get them off her back. It was obvious to everyone that she sealed herself into a shell, one that would take a great feat to break her out of. She didn't answer questions in class, instead opting to just do her work and leave. She was hardened now and the one thing she never though would happen did, she was broken, and it was the people she cared about most that did it.

Draco was growing frustrated with her, he knew he helped put her in the state she was now, but he was also trying everything in his power to bring the old Hermione back. When classes were over, she would instantly retreat to the common room, spending most of her time playing with Abby and Joey, it was the only time Draco would see the old Hermione return. Her schedule was almost unbreakable, she would play with the children until it was time for dinner, she and Draco would work together on feeding them before heading back up to the commons to give them a bath. She would read them a book before putting them to bed, then finish her school work before showering and going to bed herself, it was maddening to him as he could remember how she used to be instead of the robot she had become.

When Friday approached, she asked Draco to watch both kids for a few hours as she had something she wanted to do that night. He agreed and she made the final arrangement with Professor Dumbledore to leave the grounds for a few hours. That night after making sure she kissed the kids as they would most likely be asleep before she returned, she left the grounds, telling no one where she was going except Dumbledore.

She walked the gloomy fields of her destination before finally stumbling upon the place she wished to visit the most – her parents graves. She took time to remove the weeds that had grown up slightly, coving some of the headstones, before sitting down at the foot of the grave and crying her frustrations out.

"I miss you both so much, why did you leave me?" she sobbed, showing the first real bit of emotion that she kept hidden and locked away.

"I want you back, I want you both back do you hear me?" she yelled, "Why wont you come back to me, I need you both more then I've ever needed anything, please just come back, please" she begged before finally falling to the ground, stretching her body over both graves, sobbing until she went dry and blacked out.

Severus Snape watched the interaction from a few meters away, undetected and sent to keep an eye on her per Dumbledore request. Professor Snape was never one to show emotion, but as he watch the scene play out before him, he couldn't help but feel the despair she was feeling, the loneliness that had taken her over was the same he had felt many, many times. When he noticed the sobs stop and her body lay motionless, he walked over to the grave, scooping her small body in his arms and took her back to his chambers. He quickly informed Dumbledore to her where abouts and decided he wanted to help her if he could.

About an hour later, Hermione started to stir. She took a quick look around her, realizing where she was due to the large amount of potions books that filled the room.

"You blacked out, I brought you back here until you recovered." his deep voice rang out from the other side of the room.

"H-How did you know where I was?" she asked

"Albus sent me to keep watch over you, you didn't expect him to let you run off to a graveyard at night without some form of protection, did you?"

"I guess not, I'm sorry for taking up your evening professor." she said as she started to sit up.

"Ms. Granger, you did not take up my evening, but I do wish to offer you something that I've never offered another student. I know its hard for you, but believe me when I say I was in the same boat as you once before, I am offering you a person to talk to instead of keeping it bundled up inside, you need someone who understands you."

Hermione was floored at the gesture her potions master was making, it was indeed a rare opportunity to have a private man such as himself offer to help her and allow his privacy to be invaded.

"Thank you, Professor, I will be taking you up on your offer." she replied with a smile

"Good girl, now if you need me, just come to my chambers anytime."

"Thank you sir, it means a lot to me." she whispered.

"Do yourself a favor, allow Draco in, the more people you have, the easier it will be for you to heal."

"I'll think about it" she said, retaining her small smile.

"Come, I'll walk you back up to you room."

Hermione nodded and followed him through the halls, grateful she had at least one person to help her through this mess that didn't cause it in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: If you are a sensitive reader or have issues with death, skip the parts in Italics.

Last time:

"I'll think about it" she said, retaining her small smile.

"Come, I'll walk you back up to you room."

Hermione nodded and followed him through the halls, grateful she had at least one person to help her through this mess that didn't cause it in the first place.

Now:

Over the next few days, Hermione and Draco became on conversational terms, mostly pertaining to Abby and Joey. It wasn't much, but Draco was thrilled at the progress. She never told him or anyone about Snape's offer, but had met with him twice, each time Severus would point out that she needed people and so far, Draco was the one trying the hardest.

She and Severus had been talking for almost two hours before she finally retired to the dorm finding Abby, Joey and Draco already asleep. She walked to the couch, pulling a book that she had been reading from the coffee table and sitting down to relax deep in a story before heading to bed. Unfortunately for her, sleep came quicker then expected and she drifted to dream land, still on the large couch. Her dreams started off peacefully enough, the nightmares had slowly subsided, but tonight wasn't one of her lucky nights.

Draco could here her sobbing and ran from his room, spotting the hysterical witch asleep on the couch. He tried to wake her but the dream was too deep, he could tell it was about her parents as she would occasional say something referring to their death but could do nothing to stop the nightmare.

"_Mum, Dad, where are you?" She called from her room but received no answer. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen where a note was placed on the table._

_Hermione,_

_Went to the market, we will be back shortly._

_Love Mum and Dad._

_Hermione made herself something to eat then went into the living room to watch a few minutes of television before heading back to her room to finish packing. After about twenty minutes, she flipped the television off and started to head for her room when a knock came at the door._

"_Who is it?" she asked from behind the door._

"_The police, We need to speak with a Ms. Granger." a deep male voice came from the other side_

_Hermione opened the door to find two police officers staring at her with a grim face._

"_My parents should be home soon. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked_

"_Are you Hermione Granger?" the tall man asked_

"_Yes I am, can I help you with something?"_

"_May we come inside? We need to speak with you about your parents."_

"_Sure, come in" she replied , motioning the men to the living room._

"_Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, feeling slightly nervous_

"_No thanks. Please sit down, we have a few questions for you."_

_Hermione did as asked, shaking as the feeling of something bad sunk into the pit of her stomach._

"_Ms. Granger, we have been sent to inform you of an accident your parents had this morning."_

"_What hospital are they at? Can you take me there?" she asked , jumping from the couch and running to get her coat._

"_Ms. Granger, your parents were in a car accident this morning and I'm afraid they passed away. Their injuries were to devastating. Your mother was dead when we arrived and your father died in route to the hospital."_

"_Your wrong" she yelled, sobs wracking her body, "Your wrong, you've got the wrong Granger's, My parents will be home any minute."_

"_Ms. Granger" the other man finally spoke, "We need you to come down and identify the bodies before we can officially declare them as deceased."_

"_Fine, lets go so I can prove you wrong." she shouted angrily_

_They led her to their car and drove to the hospital, quickly making her way down to the morgue, desperate to prove them wrong. A man in a long white coat greeted them at the door._

"_Is she here to identify the Granger's?" the man asked_

"_They aren't my parents, just let me see them so I can prove you wrong." she yelled, tears still streaming from her face. The man in the white coat took her to two tables where there were obviously bodies hiding under the stark white sheets. Hermione gasped as the man pulled the first sheet down, revealing her father._

"_Daddy?" she asked, stepping closer to the man that was cold and pale, " Daddy?" she called again, "wake up, this isn't a joke." she whispered._

_Her father remained unmoving._

"_Are you sure this is your father?" the man asked_

_Hermione nodded, unable to put a full sentence together. The man started to cover him back up_

"_Don't you dare, don't touch him." she yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_Ms. Granger, We need you to identify the other person."_

_She didn't respond, but instead stayed quiet as he pulled the sheet down, uncovering her mothers face._

"_Mum" she whispered, staring at the second cold, unmoving body._

"_No, no, no, no, no, this is all a bad dream. I'm going to wake up and find them waiting for me with breakfast at the table." she said hysterically._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Granger" the man said as he went to cover her fathers body again. Hermione flung herself across the room and across her father chest._

"_Wake up... please, this is a really bad joke, please wake up." she sobbed, checking him for a pulse._

"_Ms. Granger, they are gone, theres nothing anyone can do to help them." the man said as he tried extracting Hermione from her father._

"_Don't touch me!" she yelled, gripping her fathers shoulders tighter, "They aren't dead."_

_She moved to her mother, checking for the pulse she couldn't find in her father. "Mum, please, you guys cant leave me, I need you." she wailed, "Please mum, please open your eyes."_

"_Will you turn the damned heat up, their cold" she yelled to the man._

_The man didn't answer, but nodded for the two police officers to pull her away from her parents. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and gently pull her away with her kicking a screaming the entire time._

"_Let me go... they need me, cant you see they are cold, they need blankets" she shouted hysterically. The officer continued to hold her, feeling his own heart drop a bit as he had a daughter Hermione's, he could picture her acting the same way._

"_Come on Ms. Granger, we need to get you out of here." the officer stated._

"_I wont leave them, you cant make me." she yelled, still struggling. The officer did the only thing he could think of, what he would want if his own daughter was in her position. He flipped her around and pulled her into a hug, sinking to the floor with her on his lap, trying anything to calm her down. Hermione finally quit struggling and buried her face into the mans neck, allowing him to comfort her as he made gentle shushing noises and stroked her back._

_It took an hour for her to calm down, actually passing out from sheer exhaustion. The second officer scooped her up, allowing the first man to finally stand._

"_Come on, lets get her home to rest for a while." the first man said._

Hermione was growing more hysterical and it was taking every ounce of strength Draco had to hold her down while placing a silencing spell on the room where the children were sleeping, they could hear nothing but he could hear them if they woke up.

"Hermione, please wake up" he shouted, desperately hoping she would.

"No, their not dead, I cant lose them too." she sobbed in her sleep.

Draco picked her up and placed her on his lap the same way the officer did the day she found out about their deaths.

"Hermione, wake up, I'm here." he said while rubbing her back.

She must have heard him that time because she replied, "But you weren't there when I needed you, no one was." she sobbed into his chest, holding him as if her life depended on it.

"But I am now and always will be from now on" he replied gently.

She didn't reply but continued to cry into his chest, "They were so cold, they wouldn't move or talk to me... I didn't get to say good bye, I didn't get to tell them I loved them.

"They knew you loved them, never worry about that." he reassured her, wanting to take some pain from her.

He held her for another hour before she finally fell asleep again. He didn't move her, but just sat there, stroking her back. He placed and amplifying spell on the room to here the children when they woke up and fell asleep holding her.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling a pair of warm arms around her. The nightmare returned to her along with the memory of Draco comforting her. She removed herself from him after placing a gentle kiss on his lips and whispering a thank you.

She went into the bedroom where she found Joey sitting up in the crib and smiling at her.

"Mum" he asked, holding his arms in the air for her.

"yes baby, I'm your mum." she responded, plucking the toddler from his crib and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Lets go see if your sissy is awake yet, shall we."

Joey smiled and placed a very wet kiss on her cheek. They walked across the hall to find Abby sitting up with a pout on her face, pointing to Hermione's empty bed.

"I'm sorry baby girl." she whispered, picking Abby up in her other arm, " Come on lets get you two a bath before we go down to eat."

When she walked from the room, she could already hear water running in the tub. Draco had been watching quietly as she went to each room, collecting the children.

"Morning" Draco said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about lat night." she offered

"Don't be, I didn't mind" he replied , pulling Joey from her arms and stripping him down. Hermione followed his lead and took the sleeper off of Abby, placing her in the warm bubbly water.

"It still doesn't seem real, I just wish the nightmares would go away, I cant handle reliving that day over and over again." she offered

"I'm sure it will get easier as more time passes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Joey and Abby went to sleep, leaving Draco and Hermione out in the living room. She was exhausted and he could tell.

"Why don't you just go to sleep, I can tell your tired." Draco asked

Hermione shook her head and looked to Draco, "I don't want to go to sleep, I don't want to have another nightmare."

"You cant stay awake forever."

"Watch me" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Draco removed himself from the couch, making Hermione think he was going to bed. He went into her room, expanding it to a larger size then levitated Joey's crib inside next to Abby's. He placed a spell that would once again block her out if she did have a nightmare, yet allow them to hear if the children woke up. Draco walked back into the living room after getting himself dressed for bed in a pair of black silk sleeping pants. He scooped her up, ignoring her protest and took her into her room, dropping her gracefully onto the bed, crawling in next to her.

"Go to sleep, I will be right here in case you have another nightmare." he stated, pulling her body close to him. She was too tired to fight and quickly feel asleep, resting her head on his chest. There were no nightmares that night and she found herself extremely well rested the next morning and a bit more confident in Draco's words. She decided to give him the chance he wanted so bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

"Go to sleep, I will be right here in case you have another nightmare." he stated, pulling her body close to him. She was too tired to fight and quickly feel asleep, resting her head on his chest. There were no nightmares that night and she found herself extremely well rested the next morning and a bit more confident in Draco's words. She decided to give him the chance he wanted so bad.

Now:

"You've got it" she whispered in his ear as he leaned over the side of the tub, giving the children their morning bath.

"Got what? Did I miss a spot?" he asked, examining the children

"No you moron" she laughed, "You have you second chance."

Draco's eyes went wide in realization at what she was saying, "Are you serious? Your not screwing with me?" he asked.

"No, I'm serious Draco. I think you've earned a second chance."

Draco quickly stood, pulling Hermione into his arms and swinging her around. Abby and Joey laughed the the display and clapped at their entertainment. Draco quickly let go of Hermione, rushing to get the children out of the bath, Did you hear that guys, your mum has given me another chance." he laughed, plucking the redhead from the tub first and passing him to Hermione. He extracted Abby next, wrapping the little girl in a fluffy ducky covered bath towel and practically skipping from the bathroom.

As they headed towards the great hall for breakfast, Draco made sure to hold her hand, proving he could care less about what anyone said. Their appearance didn't go unnoticed, it never did, but the hall was silent as they noticed the hand holding and the gentle kiss before sitting down at their table to eat.

"That went well" Hermione laughed as four meals appeared.

"Even though it doesn't matter what they think, I'm glad they are keeping their opinions to themselves." Draco replied.

They went about their morning routine, Draco grabbing Joey's plate, making sure the food was small enough for him to handle, while Hermione stirred the slightly chunky mush for Abby. They started to eat, having simple conversation, when the hall suddenly went silent again.

"Father must be here to watch the children." Draco suggested, looking around the hall for the blond hair. Everyone gasped as he approached, expecting a war to break out between the three, but what happened next shocked them to their core.

Hermione stood as he approached, while the students sucked in their breath, ready to dive under the tables.

"Good morning Hermione." he offered, pulling her into a tight fatherly hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Son" he nodded, after all, Malfoy men didn't show manly affection. A chair and an extra plate appeared at the table. Lucius sat himself between the two children, giving Joey a rub on the head and Abby a kiss on the cheek. Five students completely passed out.

"Soooo, Are you feeling any better Hermione?" he asked

"Actually, Draco and I are dating again." she said with a smile.

"Ah, very good. I was hoping you would eventually give him another chance." Lucius replied with a smile.

"We shouldn't be gone long today, all we have is potions but we aren't allowed to bring the children with us to that class." Draco offered.

"It's not a problem. I was actually hoping the four of you would join me for lunch today, I've already spoken to the head master."

"Lunch sounds good" Hermione replied as she wiped some dribble from Abby's chin, Draco agreed

As the time came close for class to start, Hermione and Draco quickly wiped down the babies before handing them to their grandfather.

"I'm just going to take them for a walk near the lake, we will be back in the room waiting for you when you get out of class."

"Thank you Lucius, I appreciate it." Hermione replied, standing on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

Draco took Hermione's hand firmly into his and left the great hall, leaving a relieved Lucius and a few more fainting students in their wake.

Potions was uneventful, nothing got blown up, no house points were taken, and Professor Snape didn't have to hit anyone in the back of the head with books for talking, but after class was a different story. The slytherins were glaring at Hermione along with the Gryffindors, all uneasy at the closeness Hermione were suddenly showing.

"Slutting out to the Slytherin again?" a 6th year Gryffindor asked.

"Fuck off" Draco shouted.

"What business is it of yours?" A fellow seventh year slytherin asked the 6th year Gryffindor.

"Your actually protecting this relationship?" the gryffindor asked

"Why not, if their happy, leave them be." the slytherin replied, earing agreement from the other Slytherins. Hermione never though she would see the day when the Slytherins were actually sticking up for her and the Gryffindors shunning her. Draco walked over to the seventh year and offered his hand, "Thanks man" he said as the seventh year accepted his hand. The sixth year stomped off, followed by the other Gryffindors.

"No problem, just glad you two finally made up." he snickered, "You both looked miserable."

The seventh year turned to walk away, while some of the girls gave Hermione a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Life was definitely strange.

Hermione and Draco were both floored at the new found support, yet happy that not everyone was protesting. The made their way back up to the dorms, finding Lucius crawling around the floor after Abby.

They couldn't help but laugh as Lucius quickly stood, acting as if nothing had happened. "I was looking for something" he offered, trying to hide the fact that he was actually crawling after Abby.

"Aww that was cute" Hermione giggled, earning a glare from Lucius.

"Yeah, one might say you were actually going soft" Draco added

"I can hex you both, you know." Lucius growled, "Are you ready for lunch?"

The group of five walked off school grounds and apparated to a restaurant in wizarding London. The group was instantly recognized and the restaurant grew silent at the sight of the Malfoys walking in with a muggle born.

"I have reservations for Malfoy." Lucius told the man.

"Yes sir, right this way."

The man led them to a semi private table where they wouldn't be gawked at too badly. They sat down and started looking over the menu's.

"The weirdest thing happened today Lucius." Hermione stated, "The slytherins actually stood up for mine and Draco's relationship while they Gryffindors were actually completely against it."

"I'm not surprised actually, In my experience, Gryffindors are usually pretty close minded when it comes to something out the the norm. I've actually wondered if you were sorted right in the first place a few times." Lucius replied

"Maybe, she is one of those where the hat can go either way." Draco added

"Anythings possible. I wonder where Abby and Joey will be sorted." Hermione laughed

"Slytherin" Draco and Lucius replied in unison, causing her to burst out laughing and Abby and Joey grinning.


	14. Chapter 14

Last time:

"Anythings possible. I wonder where Abby and Joey will be sorted." Hermione laughed

"Slytherin" Draco and Lucius replied in unison, causing her to burst out laughing and Abby and Joey grinning.

Now:

The next week had passed and the snide remarks from the Gryffindors had finally started to calm down. Hermione and Draco just ignored them and continued with their studies as well as taking care of Abby and Joey. The children seemed to sense the change in their parents, like a tension was gone from their lives and it made a positive difference. Joey had started to talk a little more, using three and four word sentences, instead of one word like sip or eat when he wanted something and Abby seemed to not panic as bad when Hermione wasn't there, all in all, things were starting to get better.

The other change was Harry. Hermione and Draco getting back together was no secret, and Harry was the first to finally approach her and tell her he approved. Apparently Harry was more then ready to have his best friend back. Hermione had noticed that the Gryffindors were shunning him just as much as they were shunning her and decided to find out why.

Harry was walking down the hallway alone when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Harry" Hermione called softly.

Harry turned around quickly to see Hermione and Abby staring at him. "Hey Hermione." he replied nervously.

"Harry, Why are the Gryffindors treating you like they are treating me?" she asked

Harry ran his fingers through his hair out of habit, "I told them to back off of you and Draco. It didn't go so well." he confessed.

"Why would you do that to yourself? you knew they wouldn't change their minds." she asked

"Listen Hermione, I cant stop thinking about what Ron and I did. I hate myself for making you choose, I hate myself for being so close minded that I ignored you when you really needed someone, and I hate myself for not being there for you in general, especially considering you've always been there for us."

"Harry --" Hermione started but was cut off.

"No Hermione, What I did wasn't okay. I know I'm not completely responsible, but I cant help but think what may have happened had Draco not discovered that damned potion. If you had me, I think you would have never taken it in the first place. I- I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." he finished, not able to hide his tears any longer.

"You could have died because we were being pig headed prats and I'm having a hard time handling that. I understand if you no longer want to be friends with me, but I need to have your forgiveness, please Hermione, Please just forgive me." he begged.

Hermione hadn't seen Harry beat himself up this bad in a long time and after being his friend for so long, she knew that he was being sincere.

"Harry, I forgive you and I do what to be your friend, we will just have to work on getting it the way it was, it has to be repaired before I can be as close to you as I was."

Harry felt a sense of relief wash over him as she spoke those words, He looked up to the girl he almost lost forever and threw himself towards her, wrapping his arms around her and Abby protectively.

"I promise I work on us, I promise to get us back the way we were" he whispered in her ear.

"What about Ron, what does he say?" she asked

"He feels as bad as I do, but hasn't had the nerve to approach you, I think he's afraid of rejection again."

"Well tell Ron to meet me in my dorm after dinner, you come as well. I think we all need to sit down and have a heart to heart."

"Sounds like a plan" Harry said with a smile

"Harry, where does Ginny stand on all this?"

"Well, I'm sorry Hermione, she's having a snit about you being with Draco again."

Hermione let out a sigh, "I'll never please everyone, so it's her decision."

"You'll never make everyone Happy, no one can." he said, but Ron and I will meet you after dinner."

Hermione gave him a quick hug, "Sound good, see you there."

The pair parted ways and went about the rest of their day, both trying to figure out what they could do to fix their friendship,


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

"You'll never make everyone Happy, no one can." he said, but Ron and I will meet you after dinner."

Hermione gave him a quick hug, "Sound good, see you there."

The pair parted ways and went about the rest of their day, both trying to figure out what they could do to fix their friendship,

Now:

When dinner came and gone, Hermione, Draco, Abby and Joey made their way up to the dorm, where Harry and Ron stood, waiting with a smile. Hermione returned the smile and Draco nodded, knowing why they were here. The all went inside the common room.

"I'll just get Abby and Joey ready for bed so you can have time to... work this out." Draco said as he took Joey from her arms.

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he left to give the kids a bath. Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch, not seeming fazed one bit about the small show of affection.

"So" Hermione started as she took a seat on the couch next to them, "Where do we start?"

"We start by apologizing for acting like wankers." Ron said with a smile. He stood from his spot and made his way in front of her, dropping to his knees with grin, "Hermione, We were stupid, idiotic, morons, you name it, we were it. But I want to go back to how we were, I want to have my best girl friend with me again, it hasn't been the same without you."

Hermione smiled at his groveling

"I promise to never, never, never, be that stupid again and give you fell permission to hit me as hard as you can if I ever do." he finished, looking into her eyes.

Hermione was tired of being depressed, she was tired of not having her friends, she was tired of blocking people out, so she did the only thing she could think of and pulled the redheaded beggar into her arms for a fierce hug, which he quickly returned. With out releasing her, he continued to talk.

"I also want to say that I am in full support of your relationship to Malfoy.. if he makes you happy and treats you right, then I have no problems with you being with him."

Hermione turned her head towards Harry, who was nodding in agreement, "We will do our best to get along with him, but if he hurts you, I can't promise I'll not kill him." Harry laughed.

Hermione laughed, "Fair enough"

With that, the three friends hugged again and made up. Draco came from the room a few minutes later and sat down on the couch next to Hermione, daring Potter or Weasley to say anything. Harry stood from the couch and approached Draco.

"I will do my best to get along with you for Hermione's sake, so I want to call a truce." Harry said with an extended hand.

Draco hesitated for a minute, then extended his hand and grasped Harry's, "Truce"

Ron did the same routine, except for adding that he and Harry would not hesitate to kill him if he hurt her. After Draco gave a hearty laugh, he shook Ron's hand and called a truce with him as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the great hall with Draco holding Abby and Ron holding Joey, apparently Joey was fascinated that someone else looked like him and instantly attached himself to Ron. Hermione made her way up to the head table and with a nod from Dumbledore, two more chairs appeared and the table lengthened, allowing room from Harry and Ron.

The Gryffindor table was in an uproar at the seating arrangements, not believing Ron and Harry actually had the nerve to take up for the house trader named Hermione Granger.

The rest of the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to once again be inseparable, including Draco in the group as well. It finally seemed that things were right once again and for the first time in a long time, Hermione Granger was happy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the year went by with very few problems for the couple. The Gryffindors, including Ginny, refused to speak with Hermione at all and continued to shun Harry and Ron as well. Hermione was at the point that she didn't care if the Gryffindors spoke with her.. as long as she had Draco, Harry and Ron, she was happy.

The Slytherins, however, eventually made friends with the golden trio, figuring if they were good enough for the Malfoys, they were good enough for them as well. Dumbledore had been heard making the comment that Salazar was probably having a conniption at the latest events.

The group graduated, Hermione, even with her problems during the year, graduated with the top marks, with Draco only slightly behind her. Lucius was in the crowd, Abby on one arm, Joey on the other, smirking at his son and the girl he considered like family, as they accepted their awards for best marks. 

Dumbledore had made his final speech, congratulating all the students for successfully completing their studies and wishing them the best in life as they went out on their own. Before he sat down, He called Draco and Hermione to the stage once more. Once they were there, Draco dropped to one knee and proposed to Hermione in front of the entire graduating class, earning cheers and whoops from everyone except the Gryffindors when Hermione accepted.

A year later, Hermione became Hermione Malfoy, making headlines through out the wizarding world. Their picture was posted in the papers, showing Hermione in her beautiful white gown, arm laced with Draco's while a smiling Harry and Ron stood on each side.

A year and four months later, Hermione gave birth to their first child, a son named after Lucius, leaving Joey and Abby thrilled with the newest kid in the family. Three years after that, they welcomed a daughter, completing their family and lived happy and in love for the rest of their lives.


End file.
